Le renouveau
by kouki66
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Luffy avait le pouvoir de deux fruits du démon ? S'il était plus intelligent ? Si des le début il se bat contre le gouvernement mondiale ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le début du voyage.

Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans vient d'embarquer dans une petite barque pour commencer son voyage dans la piraterie.

-Fait attention a toi Luffy, disent les personnes qui entourent la barque.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'arrivera rien de très fâcheux au futur roi des pirates, réponds Luffy à toute l'assemblé.

C'est sur ces paroles que Luffy commence à partir sur la route du one piece, le trésor laissé par le roi des pirates Roger. Au moment ou le bateau aller être hors d'atteinte, qu'une petite boule de poil saute dans celui-ci pour aller rejoindre les bras de son maitre.

-Désoler Kirara, j'ai oublié de te prendre avec moi, dit Luffy en caressant le petit chat blanc qui a la particularité de posséder deux queues.

Celui-ci répond à son maître en lui gratifiant d'un petit ronronnement appréciateur.

-Bon il est temps de se mettre en route, dit Luffy en plongeant la main dans l'eau. Quelques secondes après, un monstre marin sort de l'eau et regarde Luffy.

« Bonjour seigneur Luffy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demande le monstre marin.

« Bonjour mon amis, je veux que tu face circulé dans tous les océans que le nouveau successeur de Jupiter a prit la mer. » répond Luffy dans la même langue.

« Ceci sera fait mon seigneur » après ces mots le monstre disparait dans la mer.

Cela fait quelques jours déjà que Luffy avec Kirara ont prit la mer dans leur petite barque.

-Alors Kirara, on n'est pas bien ici ? demande Luffy à son compagnon.

Celui-ci répond par un hochement de tête. Suite à la réponse de son compagnon, Luffy regarde l'horizon où il aperçoit deux bateaux côte à côte, intrigué, Luffy se rapproche d'eux. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres des bateaux, il peut apercevoir que sur un bateau se tien un drapeau pirate.

« Un pillage » se dit Luffy, « voyants se qu'ils ont comme force pour voir si je peux les prendre comme début pour mon armada. »

-Kirara, viens sur mon épaule s'il te plait.

A peine Luffy a fini sa phrase que Kirara y est. Ils montent sur le bateau pirate mais personne ne se trouve sur le pont. Ils se dirigent prudemment vers l'intérieur du bateau ou il voit un garçon se cachant dans la réserve. Décidant d'aller lui parler, Luffy le suit.

-Salut toi, dit Luffy en se montrant aux yeux du garçon.

-AAAAh ne me faite pas de mal, dit le garçon en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ? Je vais rien te faire, c'est quoi ton prénom ? demande Luffy en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Cody, et toi ?

-Luffy, et lui c'est Kirara, dit Luffy en désignant son compagnon sur son épaule.

-Ouah, qu'il est jolie.

-Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu es sur un bateau pirate?

-J'ai pas eu le choix, Alvida m'a prit alors que j'étais allé pêcher et depuis je suis obligé de la servir sinon je ne donne pas chair de ma peau.

-Hum, si j'ai bien comprit, cette Alvida ta prit en otage, dit Luffy en se frottant le menton.

-Oui.

-Et c'est quoi ton rêve si je peu me permettre ?

-Je veux devenir un marine, pour moi la marine est synonyme de justice, dit Cody les yeux rêveur.

-Mais c'est impossible, comment compte tu faire tout seul.

-Qui te dit que je serai tout seul, je ferai mon armada avec des compagnons valeureux qui aurons un objectif commun ou presque. Je prendrai toute personne voulant faire parti de l'équipage mais il y aura une différence entre la flotte que je vais faire et mon propre bateau. Je veux dans mon bateau les membres que j'aurai choisie moi-même, sens les forcer bien-sur mais j'insisterai si il refuse.

Cody regarde Luffy dans les yeux, il y voix du sérieux dans sa tache pour changer le monde.

-Mais comment ?

-Tous simple, je vais commencer des maintenant par voir avec cette Alvida si elle veut nous rejoindre, au pire je pourrais il faire faire un pari mais je suis sur à cent pourcent que je gagnerai.

Au moment où Luffy a finis de parlé que trois homme de l'équipage d'Alvida entrent dans la réserve et voient Luffy avec Cody.

-Alors Cody, on essaye de se faire la male du bateau avec un de tes amis, dit un des hommes qui s'approchent des deux hommes.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me menez à votre capitaine Alvida s'il-vous-plait ? demande Luffy très poliment.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends sale garnement, je vais t'apprendre a vouloir te la jouer, tu crois que c'est parce que tu l'as demandé poliment que l'on va t'y emmenez, ne nous prend pas pour des bouffons.

Après ses paroles, les trois hommes retirent leurs épées de leur étuis pour ensuite menacer Luffy avec.

-Kirara.

Luffy n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot, mais celui-ci tellement décisif. Luffy vient d'a peine de finir de prononcer le nom de son compagnon que Kirara se dresse entre les trois hommes et Luffy. Cody c'est caché prés des tonneaux de nourriture espérant qu'on l'oublie.

-Ahahaha tu crois vraiment que c'est ton petit matou qui va nous faire peur ?

A peine la phrase finit que Kirara s'enveloppe de flamme pour disparaitre une seconde après laissant voir un félin au pelage beige, ayant sur le bout des pattes et de ses deux queues noires entourées de flamme. Il a les yeux rouge sang fendue par un trait noir, les deux crocs de la mâchoire supérieure qui arrivent au niveau et qui dépasse même sa mâchoire (style tigre à dent de sabre) mais le plus impressionnant est sa taille. Et oui, notre petit Kirara qui faisait trente centimètres fait maintenant plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut et trois mètre de long. Les trois pirates sont terrifiés à la vue de Kirara. Celui-ci grogne pour mettre les pirates encore plus dans le malaise.

-Je répète ma question, pourriez-vous me menez à votre capitaine Alvida s'il-vous-plait ?

-ou…oui bien sur, disent les pirates ne pouvant plus s'empêché de trembler comme une feuille.

-Ils commencent à reculer avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le pont. Luffy soupir avant de grommeler quelques mots dans sa barbe. Il s'approche de Kirara et lui caresse sa tête.

-Et bien mon pauvre, tu as vue comme ta vraie forme a put les effrayer.

Celui-ci acquiesce en se frottant encore plus sur Luffy.

-Cody, vient, n'est pas peur de Kirara il va rien te faire, a par se frotter contre toi pour avoir des caresses.

Cody s'approche prudemment de Kirara mais au moment où il passe a côté de Luffy, celui-ci le prend dans ses bras avant de le poser sur le dos de Kirara.

-Tu vas rester sur son dos le temps que je règle les histoires avec cette Alvida, ne tant fait pas, il te protègera des vilains pirates, dit Luffy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Apres c'est parole Luffy remonte sur le pont suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Kirara. Sur le pont se trouve une cinquantaine de pirate mais se qui se détache le plus est l'énorme femme qui est au devant des pirates, elle a une énorme massue quels déplace à tout vas. Luffy sort de la réserve avec Kirara et regarde les personnes présentent sur le pont.

-Ahahaha il parait que tu voulais me parler jeune homme, je t'écoute.

-je veux simplement que toi et ton équipage rejoigne le mien.

-Et dit moi pourquoi moi, Alvida, la plus belle femme du monde accepterai d'en faire partie.

-Eu excuse-moi mais tu es la plus laide femme au monde vu ton physique, dit Luffy en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Quoi ! hurle Alvida de rage, je vais te trucidé pour l'insulte que tu viens de dire.

-Alors je te propose un marché. Si je gagne vous rejoindrai mon équipage et si tu gagne je rejoins ton équipage.

Alvida étudie alors du regard l'ados. Luffy est assez grand pour son âge, sur son visage l'on peut voir une cicatrice sur le haut de la joue gauche et le début d'un tatouage sur la face gauche de son visage. Il porte un tee-shirt noir qui moule bien son corps ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. A la ceinture de son pantalon est accroché un sabre assez long et derrière son dos un chapeau de paille entouré d'un petit ruban rouge.

-Très bien, j'accepte, je me présente comme tout duel qui soit, je suis Alvida, fille de Sélène et toi jeune homme.

-L'on ma nommé Monkey. D. Luffy, petit fils de l'amiral Monkey. D. Garp et fils de Monkey. D. Dragon, chef des révolutionnaires.

Une fois sa déclaration finit, toutes les personnes présentes le regardent les yeux exorbitants avec la bouche ouverte.

-Mais bon il me semble que l'on a un duel à faire Alvida, dit Luffy en ne bougeant pas de position.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle soulève la massue pour ensuite l'écraser jusqu'au sol.

-Ahahaha c'est trop facile, dit Alvida en mettant sa massue sur son épaule et commençant à s'éloigné du cadavre.

Derrière elle, un petit tas d'eau se forme, grossit et devient une bosse de la même hauteur que Luffy. Des bras et des jambes se forment pour ensuite voir le corps et la tête de Luffy.

-Hum, c'est tous se que tu as Alvida, je pense que j'aurai besoin rien que de mon sabre pour cela.

Luffy fait un geste et l'eau tombe par terre laissant son corps redevenir normal. Tous les pirates y comprit Alvida recule devant Luffy.

-Qu'est ce tu es, tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire, dit Alvida en tremblant légèrement.

-Effectivement je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire, je suis un homme eau.

-Hein !

-J'ai mangé le fruit du démon de l'eau, se qui me permet de contrôler toute l'eau des océans, ainsi que les courants marins mais se n'est pas tous, dit Luffy en s'approchant du bord du navire et en sautant à l'eau.

-Mais il est bête il va se noyer dit Alvida aux autres personnes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des énormes colonnes d'eau apparaissent qui se dissipent en quelques instants laissant voir cinq monstres marins en face du bateau. Une personne marche sur l'eau et passe a côté d'eux pour ensuite monter sur le bateau.

-Il me permet de contrôlé tous les monstres marins existant dans l'océan, fini Luffy en s'asseyant sur la prou du bateau. Alors Alvida, veux-tu continué le combat ?

-Bien-sur, tu as dit que tu me battras avec ton sabre, dit Alvida avec confiance.

-Et tu as raison, dit Luffy en sortant son sabre.

Le sabre de Luffy a une poigné noire recouvert de fils couleur or pour ensuite laisser voir une lame aussi noire que les enfers. Des petits reflets rouges se voient sur le coupant de la lame. Alvida recule en voyant cette lame.

-Comment se fait il que tu possèdes un des douze sabre que seul les meilleurs bretteurs possède ?

-Hum, c'était il y a deux ans je crois quand je me suis entrainé avec yeux de faucon pendant un an et il me l'a donné comme cadeau de fin d'entrainement, dit Luffy comme si c'est normal. Mais bon passons au combat.

Luffy prend une position d'attaque avec son sabre pour ensuite foncer sur Alvida. Celle-ci prépare sa massue mais au moment où elle s'apprête à attaquer, elle sent un métal froid sur sa gorge.

-Tu as perdu, il chuchote Luffy à son oreille. Avoue ta défaite Alvida.

-Très bien, tu m'as battu, donc tu remportes notre paris, nous devenons une partis de ton équipage chapeau de paille.

-Très bien, vous allez mettre mon étendard sur le haut de votre bateau, Alvida, tu deviens le chef de se bateau et tien, cadeau, dit Luffy en lui lançant un fruit, c'est le fruit du démon glisse-glisse mange-le.

Alvida écoute son nouveau capitaine, une fois le fruit mangé, son corps commence à maigrir pour voir une très belle jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, demande celle-ci abasourdie par le changement de son corps.

-Le fruit glisse-glisse a la particularité de rendre son porteur très beau mais aussi extrêmement glissant. Se qui fait que les balles ainsi que les sabre ne te feront plus rien, répond Luffy. Ton équipage et toi allé vous dirigé vers Loguetown, je ne veux pas d'abordage, pas de pillage. C'est bien comprit ?

-Oui capitaine, disent tous le monde.

-Vous êtes le premier bateau de l'armada chapeau de paille faite nous honneur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le premier compagnon.

Précédemment :

_-Le fruit glisse-glisse a la particularité de rendre son porteur très beau mais aussi extrêmement glissant. Se qui fait que les balles ainsi que les sabre ne te feront plus rien, répond Luffy. Ton équipage et toi allé vous dirigé vers Loguetown, je ne veux pas d'abordage, pas de pillage. C'est bien comprit ?_

_-Oui capitaine, disent tous le monde._

_-Vous êtes le premier bateau de l'armada chapeau de paille faite nous honneur. _

-Oué !

-Alvida vient avec moi s'il te plait et Kirara, pose Cody sur le sol et vient sur mon épaule. Personne ne touche à Cody, c'est bien clair ? dit Luffy en regardant ses hommes.

-Oui capitaine !

Kirara pose Cody sur le sol pour ensuite reprendre son apparence de petite peluche pour allé se callé sur l'épaule de son maitre. Luffy se dirige vers la salle de commandement avec Alvida à sa trace.

-Bon parle franchement, dit Luffy une fois la porte fermé. Je ne vais pas voyager avec vous mais sa ne veut pas dire que je ne vous surveille pas, maintenant que j'ai mémorisé les signaux que votre bateau émet lorsque vous naviguer je serai où vous êtes. Pendant que vous irez à Loguetown, je commencerai à formé mon propre équipage. Je vais reprendre la barque avec la quelle je suis venu pour commencer. Tien, c'est mon drapeau, met le tout en haut de ton mat. Si je recrute d'autres équipages pirates, tu les reconnaitras grâce au drapeau. Entraine-toi avec ton équipage, je veux des hommes forts pour m'accompagner sur Grand Line. Je vais te laisser maintenant, as-tu bien comprit se que je te demande ?

-Oui capitaine, dit Alvida avec fierté.

-Pas capitaine, sa me vieillit, juste Luffy pour toi quand on n'est tous seuls.

Juste après ces mots, Luffy sort de la pièce laissant Alvida surprise. Il remonte sur le pont pour prendre Cody dans ses bras et sauter dans sa barque.

-Allé vient je te ramène dans une ville, dit Luffy en souriant, il faut bien que tu accomplisses ton rêve, mais fait attention à se que je t'ai dit la première fois.

**Flash Back : **

_-Hum, c'est un très bon rêve que tu as là, mais es tu sûr que la marine est ici pour la justice, qu'il n'y as pas de personne qui profite de leur titre pour en faire une dictature sur des villes ou des villages, moi je vais te dire mon rêve, mais pour cela, je dois me représenter, je suis Monkey. D. Luffy, un révolutionnaire ainsi que pirate. Mon but, trouver le One piece mais aussi éliminer le gouvernement qui dicte la conduite des marines._

**Fin Flash Back :**

Trois jours sont passés depuis le départ de Luffy et Cody du bateau d'Alvida. Au milieu de la troisième journée de mer, ils aperçoivent enfin une île où ils accostent.

-Bonjour, bienvenue sur l'île de Shell, dit un pêcheur.

-Merci, répond Luffy en lui faisant un sourire, dite, vous savez où l'on peu trouver une taverne ou un restaurant s'il vous plait ?

-Oui il y en a une au centre du village, à deux pats d'ici.

-Merci.

Après ce petit échange, Luffy et Cody se dirigent vers cette fameuse taverne. Ils s'assoient et commande de la nourriture, quand un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année débarque dans la taverne accompagné par des soldats de la marine. Il semble promenez une espèce de chien qui est en train de sentir le sol. Une petite fille passe avec une assiette et le chien se jette sur elle. Elle pousse un crie et tape le chien qui se retrouve renversé.

-Comment as-tu osé frapper mon chien celle gamine, tu sais qui est mon père, si je lui dis, il viendra te tuer, dit le garçon en prenant la petite fille et la soulevant.

-Arrêté Hermeppo-san, se n'est qu'une enfant, laissé la partir, dit un marine.

-Tais-toi sale chien, je suis le fils du colonel Morgan, je fais se qui me plait.

Le chien lui c'est relevé et commence à sentir le sol quand il sent la présence d'un chat dans la taverne. Il lève la tête pour voir le dit chat sur l'épaule de Luffy, suivant son instinct, il saute sur Luffy dans le but de prendre Kirara, mais a peine celui-ci arriver au niveau de Luffy, il se fait saisir violement par le cou pour être ensuite porté devant les yeux de son agresseur qui se trouve être Luffy en personne. La pupille de Luffy rétrécit jusqu'à formé un trait noir et des crocs puissants se sont mit a la place de ses dents.

-Ne touche pas à mon chat, dit Luffy d'une voie polaire.

Le chien, son maitre et les marine n'en mènent pas large face au ton que Luffy vient de prendre.

-Toi, dit Luffy en pointant du doigt Hermeppo, dresse ton chien s'il ne veut pas mourir rapidement.

-Pour qui te prend tu pour t'adresser à moi avec se ton, tu veux que j'appelle mon père, répond Hermeppo après avoir reprit contenance.

-Appelle le si sa te fait plaisir mais tu as intérêt de dégager d'ici si tu ne veux pas mourir.

-On se reverra chapeau de paille, dit Hermeppo en s'éloignant en vitesse de la taverne.

Après que Hermeppo soit partis, toute la taverne le remercier de son aide et lui expliquer que le colonel Morgan fait un règne de terreur sur l'île et n'hésite pas à faire exécuter des gens. Que son fils se sert du pouvoir de son père pour martyriser le village. Et il apprend aussi que le sabreur de renom, Roronoa Zorro c'est fait enfermé pour éviter que la petite fille se face tuer.

« Hum, intéressant se Zorro » pense Luffy.

Décidant d'aller le voir, Luffy se rend à la caserne de la marine. Sur le terrain d'entrainement, on voit une personne accroché sur une croix. Il a les cheveux vert et trois boucles d'oreille sur une. Il a un air sévère sur le visage, porte un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir qui est tenu par une ceinture verte.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Zorro, il ne faillit pas à sa réputation »

Au moment où Luffy aller le voir, il voit la petite fille de se matin escaladé la clôture pour ensuite se dirigé vers Zorro.

-Tenez monsieur, vous devez avoir faim, je les ai fait moi-même.

-Sort de la petite, si un marine te voit, tu va avoir des problèmes.

A la fin de sa phrase, Hermeppo se ramène avec son escorte de marine.

-Alors petite, tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de venir voir le prisonnier, toi là, prend là et jette la par dessus le grillage.

Le marine prend la petite dans c'est bras.

-Pardonne-moi, essaie de te mettre en boule pour l'atterrissage lui chuchote le marine.

La petite lui fait un petit mouvement de tête pour lui montré qu'elle a comprit. Le marine se rapproche du grillage et voit Luffy au bord, il lui lance un regard, le suppliant de rattraper la petite. Luffy répond par un hochement de tête. Le marine la lance pour qu'elle atterrisse dans les bras de Luffy. Celui-ci la réceptionne parfaitement avant de la déposer au sol. Le marine lui lance un regard pour le remercier avant d'aller rejoindre son chef.

« Encore une base de la marine prit sous le cout de la tyrannie, je sens que je vais m'énervé »

-Merci, monsieur, il faut aller prévenir monsieur Zorro, ils ont l'intention de la faire exécuter au lieu de le libéré, ils le feront demain.

-Merci pour l'information petite, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tous. Rentre chez toi avant de te faire prendre.

Suite à ces paroles, la petite se dirige vers la taverne, voyant cela, Luffy regarde vers Zorro pour voir qu'il est tout seul. Il saute le grillage pour ensuite se diriger vers le chasseur de pirate.

-Qu'est que tu fais là, va t'en ou tu va mourir.

-Je viens te dire qu'ils vont d'exécuté demain, le garnement l'a dit dans la taverne, je peux te libéré si tu le veux met j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je voudrai que tu viennes dans mon équipage.

-Je travaille en solo.

-Bon tant pis pour moi, tu as des affaire personnel où quoi que se soit que les marines t'ont prit ?

-Oui, mes trois sabres.

-Ok, je fais te les chercher, reste ici, dit Luffy en sortant son sabre pour couper les liens de Zorro.

En voyant le sabre de Luffy, il s'étouffe.

-Tu es un des douze meilleurs bretteurs du monde ? demande Zorro étonné.

- Je ne pense pas c'est mon maitre de sabre, Mihawk qui me l'a donné à la fin de mon entrainement. Mais dit moi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

-Je veux être le meilleur bretteur du monde, et pour cela je dois battre Mihawk.

-Viens avec moi dans mon équipage de pirate alors, tu auras plus de chance de le rencontré, et puis le futur roi des pirates se doit c'avoir le meilleur sabreur du monde.

-Pourquoi pas mais va me chercher mais sabre d'abord.

-Ok, Kirara, transforme-toi et protège Zorro pendant mon absence.

A ces mots, Luffy par à la recherche des sabre de Zorro dans la base de la marine. En levant la tête, il voit une énorme statue en train d'être monté sur le toi de la base, il arrive à escaladé la façade pour voir se qui se passe.

-Alors quand la statue sera en place ? demande un grand homme possédant une hache à la place de sa main gauche.

-Dans dix minutes colonel Morgan, répond un soldat, et une petite fille a été aperçu en train de parler avec le prisonnier.

-A-t-elle était exécuté ?

-Non monsieur, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, on l'a juste jeté par-dessus le grillage.

-Aller en ville et tuer cette fillette, elle a désobéit à un ordre, je considère se signe comme un acte de trahison, Dit le capitaine Morgan.

Sa en est trop pour Luffy, il est tellement énervé qu'il monte sur le toit se jette sur le colonel et il donne un coup de poing l'envoyant valsé de l'autre côté du toit.

-Comment oses-tu vouloir tuer une petite fille, tu es un marine corrompu tu va payer pour avoir fait la tyrannie sur cette île paisible, dit Luffy d'une voix polaire.

Luffy est tellement en colère que son corps commence à grandir pour atteindre les dix mètres, il se met à quatre pattes où ses bras sont remplacés par d'énorme patte aux écailles grises et griffes acérés. Des ailes lui pousse dans le dos ainsi qu'une queue ou d'énorme pointe font leurs apparitions sur le long de celle-ci ainsi que sur le dos. Son corps devient plus massif, et sa tête se transforme en une gueule ou plusieurs rangés de crocs acérés font leurs apparitions, les pupilles de ces yeux son d'or fendu par un trait noir. Tous les marines ainsi que le village peuvent voir un énorme dragon gris sur le toit de la base de la marine. Celui-ci lâche un rugissement incroyable vers le haut, et regarde le colonel Morgan d'un air menaçant. Il voit l'énorme statue du colonel Morgan et la brise d'un simple coup de queue.

-Toi, tu as attisé ma colère en voulant tuer une petite fille innocente, dit Luffy d'une voix grave, tu va mourir pour cet acte.

Il pointe une griffe vers le colonel, sa c'est passé on une seconde, le colonel se retrouve au sol, avec un énorme trou dans la poitrine. Luffy se retourne vers un marine.

-Vous voilà libéré de se tyran, amenez moi les sabre de Roronoa Zorro s'il vous plait, dit Luffy d'une voix plus normal.

Le marine obéit et lui apporte les sabres pour les posé devant lui.

Luffy prend les sabre dans sa bouche pour ensuite se mettre à battre des ailes, il décolle pour ensuite de dirigé vers le terrain d'entrainement. Zorro lui n'en mène pas large, il voit l'énorme dragon se poser devant lui avant de lâcher ses sabres qu'il a dans sa bouche.

-Pouah, lave un peu plus souvent tes sabres Zorro, ils ont mauvais gout, dit Luffy en reprenant son apparence normale.

-C'était quoi sa ?

-Hum ? A tu parle de ma transformation ? Et bien comment dire, j'ai la particularité d'avoir mangé deux fruits du démon. J'ai mangé le fruit de l'eau se qui annule le fait que je ne peu pas nager ou quoi que se soit, et le fruit mythique se qui veux dire que je peu me transformé en tous les animaux mythique telle que le dragon, le phénix, etc.

« Sur quelle genre d'homme je suis tombé moi » pense Zorro.

-Alors Zorro, veux tu toujours faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Bien sur, je suis sur de réaliser mon rêve avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Luffy et Zorro se dirige vers la ville où un petit tas de personne c'est formé pour savoir se qui c'était passé. Luffy leur dit que le tyran est mort et qu'il retrouve leur liberté. Les personnes du village remercient chaleureusement Luffy. Les marines arrivent eut aussi et se mettent au garde à vous devant Luffy.

-Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de Morgan, nous feront tous se que vous désirez, dit un marine avec l'accord des autres.

-Très bien, 'ai un ami à moi Cody, il désire depuis toujours être dans la marine, pourriez vous le prendre ?

-Bien sur.

-Faites attention à l'avenir, dans le monde de la marine, il existe des personne haut placé qui sont comme Morgan, ne les laissez pas prendre le contrôle du monde. C'est pour cela que je me bats avec mon père contre le gouvernement mondial. Je vais envoyer un message à l'amiral Garp pour qu'il vienne désigner un nouveau commandant sur cette île.

-Vous connaissait l'amiral Garp ?

-Bien sur, c'est mon grand père.

-Hein !

-Mais c'est qui ton père alors, demande Zorro abasourdit.

-Monkey. D. Dragon, un révolutionnaire tous comme moi. Bon Zorro, il est temps pour nous de partir de cette île, il faut que je trouve un navigateur.

Luffy, Zorro et Kirara embarque sur la barque. Les habitants de l'île leur souhaitent bonne chance avant de reprendre la mer.


End file.
